


"Jealous?"

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Jealous Derek, M/M, Rimming, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knew what Stiles was doing, but it still worked, didn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Jealous?"

Stiles knew exactly what he was doing, grinding against some stranger, moving his hips just perfectly. He knew exactly that Derek was watching his every move, hopefully eye-fucking him. Or even better; coursing his every bone. But it was his decision after all. He didn't want commitment, so Stiles was free to rub his ass against a stranger's hips.

So maybe he was trying to make his werewolf jealous, so what? And even if it didn't work, he was still enjoying himself.

But that it worked was proved when Stiles could hear a low growl behind him just as a new song started up.

"May I ask for this dance?"

♦•♦

Derek knew exactly what Stiles was doing. "Dude, are you okay?", Scott asked and Derek growled loudly. "No need to be all grumpy because Stiles is dancing with a hot stranger. But more like fucking him. Well, with clothes on, but still. In the middle of the dancefloor. Oh jeez..."

"I got it! He is having fun."

"Don't be jealous, you didn't want a monogamous relationship."

"I know!", Derek growled.

So, yeah. Everybody knew what Stiles was doing.

"No need to go all protective over me", Stiles chuckled when the werewolf practically pushed his dance partner away. A slow song had started up and the younger of the two had his hands around the werewolf's neck, bodies pressed against each other. Stiles knew that Derek could feel his erection, but hey, dirty dancing had an effect on everyone, right?

"He turned you on that much?", Derek asked, breath hot against Stiles ear.

"Jealous?"

The song got faster and Derek grinded his hips against Stiles' groin rythmically. "No, I know I am the best you ever had."

"Ego much?"

"Oh, I'm gonna show you."

♦•♦

By the end of the song both men were panting heavily, rubbing against each other, achenly hard in their pants.

"Loft?"

"Loft. Now!"

Rushing out of the club and down the street may be easy for Derek, but not for Stiles. He was out of breath when they finally arrived, but the werewolf didn't let him breath. He was pressed against the door, a tongue roughly pushing into his mouth.

"Derek! Inside!" Stiles yelped when the werewolf picked him up. He wrapped his legs around his hips and held on tightly to those strong shoulders, while Derek carried him inside. He landed on the bed with a bounce, Derek was already shirtless (Where the hell did his shirt go?) and Stiles was hurrying out of his clothes too.

♦•♦

"Mine!", Derek growled.

"All yours", Stiles gasped and pressed back into Derek's touch.

"Nobody gets to touch you like I do!", Derek sunk his teeth into Stiles' shoulder. "Nobody gets to see you like this!" He kissed the boy on the lips, kiss wet and filthy, all teeth and tongue. Their bodies were pressed fluched together, hips rocking desperately, while the air was thick with the scent of arousal and sweat and _**Stiles**_ and the werewolf felt dizzy with want. He manhandled the boy and flipped him over, kissing down his spine, moving closer to the part of his lover that stinked like the stranger he danced with.

"All mine!", Derek growled and nipped at the pink flesh on Stiles' cheeks. The boy moaned in suprise, desperate to feel something else against his ass. Derek rubbed his scent into the flesh, licking and sucking, edging closer to the entrance. Stiles pushed back immediately when Derek lapped at his rim, soft gasps escaping his lips.

"More, Derek! More!", he demanded and the werewolf removed his tongue and flipped the boy over.

"I don't think you get to bark orders tonight", he growled. "His scent is all over you!"

"Then replace it!" 

The boy cried out when Derek suddenly entered him. "Derek! Too big, too tight!" He clawed at his lover's back. "Shit! Stiles! Sorry, I didn't mean to-, I kinda lost control-" The werewolf was quick to drain the pain.

"You okay?", he panted, trying to hold himself back. He had never lost control like thiss before and it scared him.

"Mmmhfine, move."

Derek hesitated. "You sure?" He knew that Stiles was still quite loose from their previous night (and morning), but he didn't want to hurt him any further.

"Yes! Fuck me with that big werewolf cock of yours!"

The effect that boy had on him, he was so screwed.

He pushed into him fast and hard, Stiles moaning beneath him.  
"Mark me!" 

The werewolf bit down, teeth breaking sensitive skin, leaving a bright red mark. Stiles gasped in pleasure.

"Scent me!"

Derek licked and sniffed on his neck and jaw. 

"Show me who I belong to!"

He quickened his pace even more, hitting that one spot that made Stiles whine and push back against him.

"I'm all yours!"

Derek thrusted inside hard, snapping his hips. He was wolfing out, claws pressing against Stiles' hips and tearing the flesh, but both men were too far gone to care.

Derek howled and Stiles eyes flew open. An intense blue gaze pierced through him, hungry looking eyes locked with his. He came so suddenly, it took him by suprise. 

"Derek!" Shouting his lover's name like a prayer he painted his stomach white.

The werewolf muffled his scream into Stiles' shoulder when he followed the boy into his orgasm.

♦•♦

"Oh my god", Stiles panted. "Best sex I ever had."

Derek pulled out with a satisfied grunt. "Come here", he said and Stiles wrapped his arms around his torso, cuddling into his chest. 

"You know, if I had known that you're this good in bed when you're jealous...", Stiles grinned and Derek tightened his grip on him.

"I don't want to be jealous, Stiles. I just don't want to lose you." His voice was tight, his gaze locked on the sheets beneath him.

"You are not losing me."

"Boyfriend?", the werewolf asked, nervously galncing up at his lover. 

"Yes!", Stiles shouted.

Derek rolled on top of him again, kissed him and mumbled:"You still smell like him a bit. I don't like it." He flipped the boy over and sniffed at his ass cheeks, his own scent very prominent there. Pushing his middle finger in, coating it in his won cum, making Stiles moan. He rubbed the wetness over his _**boyfriend's**_ cheeks, scenting him. "You're gonna smell like me."

"Yes! I want everyone to know."

Derek traced his rim with his pinky. His wolf preened proudly. "You probably taste like me too."

"Derek?", Stiles asked warily and chocked on a cry when his boyfriend practically fucked him with his tongue. Because Derek Hale, the one and only, was working magic with that tiny muscle, circling it around and pushing hard, stabbing the tight walls. And he really did taste himself there, but also Stiles and he hummed fondly.

The boy was writhing beneath him. A finger pushed in next to Derek's tongue and Stiles whined highly in his throat, still oversensitive.

The werewolf removed his tongue to have more room for his fingers and slipped two more into the wet heat. The reaction when he brushed against Stiles' prostate was more than he hoped for. "More, Derek!" He added his pinky and fucked his lover with just his fingers.

Both men were getting hard again rather quickly, Derek leaking pre-cum onto the sheets.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you look like this. Your pretty little hole stretched around my fingers."

"I bet it would look even better stretched around your cock", said, wriggling his ass and clenching around Derek's fingers.

Derek moaned, because holy shit! That boy knew how to dirty talk.

"Wanna feel you for days."

The older man slipped his fingers out of him in a hurry and searched for lube, because this time he wanted to do it really well. 

"Just ge inside! I can still feel your cum inside me! And you just tongue-fucked me! Trust me I'm we-" Stiles shoked on a moan as Derek pushed inside of him. 

"This will be rough." he slammed into him, immediately creating a rythm, fucking Stiles hard and fast. 

Stiles was chlenching around him, still oversensitive after his previous orgasm, a hot mess beneath. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not gonn last very-" He gasped. "-long." 

Derek hummed and quickened his pace even more, aiming for his prostate with every thrust.

Stiles was falling apart now pretty quickly. "Okay, holy fuck! There, Derek! Harder!"

He came mid-scream and clenched so tightly around Derek that the werewolf lost it too.  
♦•♦

Stiles hissed when Derek pulled out and sniffed at his hole, satisfied with his scent all over Stiles. He kissed up his spine and bit down on Stiles' neck, holding him with his teeth for a moment, before he whispered "mine", almost lovingly. 

Stiles rolled over on his back. "My boyfriend", he smiled and Derek leant down to kiss him.

"All yours."

"So we are official a couple now?" Derek nodded. "Does that mean that I can sleep with you in your bed overnight and you won't kick me out?" The werewolf rolled onto his back. "Come here." The boy didn't hesitate to coudle into his chest.

"All mine."

**Author's Note:**

> This is definetly the dirtiest thing I have ever written. oops  
> But yay, cuddles at the end  
> Comments and kudos are welcome  
>  [ If you enjoyed this fanfic you might wanna reblog this photoset :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/post/111385551908/my-most-popular-fanfics-rated-by-kudos-1)  
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> Edited now (wow, my writing was so bad, how did y'all stand it?)


End file.
